Feather Castletown
is the primary setting of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series, as well as the home place of the main characters. Feather Castletown is close to the town of Toyama, which is located in the west of Japan. Feather Castletown is quite close to the sea of Japan. In the past, Feather Castletown has been known as until the name has been changed in the early 1880s. Before it had been renamed, the coast of Habanohara was frequently used as gateway between the capital of colors and the human world. However, this way has been forgotten over the years and up to today, it is hardly used anymore. During the 1970s, the town started to expand and the was created. In present day, the town has a total of one elementary school, three middle schools, and one high school. History Habanohara In the past, Feather Castletown has been known as Habanohara and was a blooming town located in the west of Japan. The people of Habanohara mainly worked for the clan living at the Feather Castle, while some of them also worked to enrich their own lives. The clan living at the Feather Castle was split in two fractions. The more powerful fraction was following the eternal darkness due to their human fears, while the other one was working on a gate that would connect the world of humans with the world of rainbows. As one day the chosen warrior arrived in Habanohara, the gate opened itself and granted the girl the powers of eternal light. With these powers, the warrior defeated the eternal darkness and freed the worlds he had ruled for the past centuries. After that, Habanohara was known as the capital of the world of light by any magical world and the clan fraction that promised to preserve peace between their worlds regained the power over the castle. Habanohara and Feather Castletown Many centuries passed since the chosen warrior freed the world of light from the eternal darkness and the people slowly forgot about the girl and what happened prior her appearance. In the early 1880s, Habanohara has been renamed to Feather Castletown to honor the castle that has been the center of the town over many centuries. The town steadily grew until the 1920s. After that, Feather Castletown has suffered from a bad economical situation which lasted until the late 1940s. After recovering from these bad times in the 1950s, the town experienced an economical boom in the 1960s and 70s, which led into a big change for the whole town. Modern Times Feather Castletown Starting in the 1970s, the area of Feather Castletown has been expanded. The "modern town" of Feather Castletown was created during this expansion. The "modern town" was soon known as "Feather Castel Downtown", or short Feather Downtown, and grew to the more dominant part of Feather Castletown. The downtown soon became the central spot for many companies founded in the neighborhoods. In the 1980s, ten years after it has been built, the downtown slightly looked like the downtown of Tokyo or other big cities. As a result of the change and the fast development of Feather Downtown, the original center of Feather Castletown, the Feather Castle has not been located in the center of the whole town anymore. During the 1980s, the Feather train station, which should connect the two parts of Feather Castletown, and the Feather Castle High School have been built. However, while the downtown experienced a splendid development, the suburb (the former Feather Castletown) returned to their roots and soon the inhabitants of the suburb only referred their "traditional town" as the true Feather Castletown. During the late 1990s, some parts of the Feather Castle were caught on fire for unknown reason. Even though the Feather Castletown Firefighters tried to extinguish the fire, they were unable to save everything from the flames. The castle has only been saved thanks to the firefighters of downtown Feather Castletown, who came to protect the castle after hearing the suburb couldn't handle it alone. Suburb and downtown then worked together to renovate the Feather Castle and the residents of Feather Castletown finally regained the feeling of unity in their town. Feather Castletown in the Series The Sky Pretty Cure series plays in the early 2010s, where the town and the castle have fully recovered from their past. The castle has been fully renovated and the two parts of Feather Castletown got together to be one again. As Skyriver, the capital of rainbows, has been attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe, the gateway between human world and magical world has been opened for the first time since the late 19th century. During the story of the series, the history and legend about the angelic warrior that saved the world of light from darkness has been mentioned several times. Even the downtown's common name has been mentioned before. In Of the Stars and the later seasons, the main characters are seen attending the Feather Castle High and walking around the downtown. The portals between the worlds also played an important role in Of the Light, the final season of the series, where the main characters used the Rainbow Bridge to get to Kamon, a parallel-world that exists next to their world in another multiverse. After rescuing the so-called "world of darkness", another portal, close to the Feather Castle has been created, which can only be opened by using Kamonian powers or the Lights of hope to travel between earth and Kamon. During the final fight, Feather Castletown has once again been flooded by the power of eternal darkness. However, when the darkness was threatening the peace between the capital of rainbows and the capital of light, the legend that is commonly known in Feather Castletown became reality. The eight Pretty Cures were granted by the eternal light and transformed into the legendary Rainbow Angel, who once again freed the world from the eternal darkness. Feather Castletown Description Feather Castletown is a relatively big city in the west of Japan and is located close to the sea of Japan. The Feather Castle is located in the center of the Feather Castletown suburb and is direclty located at the Feather Plaza. The Feather Plaza connects the Chihoshi Ward, the Castle Ward and Bay District and the Shingetsu Ward. In addition, the suburb, also known as "traditional town" of Feather Castletown is separated in different wards and districts: * : The Castle Ward includes the big shopping street around the feather plaza, the feather plaza itself, the Shiro Private Middle School and of course the Feather Castle. The Feather Plaza is the big city squre in front of the Feather Castle and shows several small fountains, a bigger fountin the the center of the square and several alleys. * : The Bay District is one of the smaller districts of Feather Castletown. It includes the whole space of the Rainbow-Colored Coast as well as the , even though some people count the path of music as a separate ward. * : The Shingetsu ward is right next to the Castle ward and is sometimes described as the "district of rich people" around Feather Castletown. The famous Arc-en-ciel Tower is located inside the Shingetsu ward. But also the home of the Shirosora family can be found there, as well as the Blue Moon Park. The separates the Shingetsu ward from the Castle ward. * : The Ten'nomon Ward is the smallest ward of the suburb. It is basically the place were the Feather Castletown trainstation is located. Some companies and the hospital can also be found there but the most important part of the Ten'nomon ward is the trainstation. * : The Chiboshi Ward is one of the bigger districs as most of the schools are located there. The Nijiiro Private Middle School, the Tsubasa Public Middle School and the Primary school can all be found in this district. It is also the district that connects the Asagao Ward with the Castle ward. Murasakiiro family's house can also be found in this district. * : The Asagao Ward is located in the south of Feather Castletown's suburb and connects the Nanko Ward with the rest of the town. The Asagao Ward includes the MIKAN~Pan, the Feather Bell Restaurant and several other stores and shops. * : The Nanko Ward is the most southern ward of Feather Castletown's suburb and mainly consists of the Yellow Sun Ranch, which takes about 85% of the complete ward. * : The Himawari ward is the first official ward of the so-called Feather Downtown. It lays right next to the Ten'nomon Ward and includes the headquarters of many big companies, the Strawberry Blossom Records, the as well as the Feather Castle High School. Known Locations *'Feather Bell Restaurant' *'Kiiroi Taiyō Ranch' *'Rainbow Colored Coast' *'Shirosora's Mansion' *'Arc-en-ciel Tower' *'The Feather Castle' *'Feather Plaza' *'MIKAN~PAN' *'Blue Moon Park' *'Path of Music' *'Strawberry Blossom Records' *'Pink Rose Garden' Schools *'Nijiiro Private Middle School' *'Shiro Private Middle School' *'Feather Castle High School' *'Kiseki Mirai Primary School' Special Events *'Feather-Castletown's Winter Festival:' Feather Castletown's Winter Festival is similar to the Japanese summer festival. It is usually celebrated between the 1st and 10th November of every year. *'Nijiiro Cosplay Day:' The Nijiiro Cosplay Day is a modern holiday of Feather Castletown, however students still have to go to school on this day. The date of the Cosplay Day is the 26th of August, every second year. Trivia *Feather Castletown is also known as the "capital of light" or the "capital of the world of light". References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Locations Category:Locations in Sky Pretty Cure Category:Locations in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Locations Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Locations